As computer technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace, the amount of data transferred electronically has also increased. While such transfers are typically quick and easy, problems with electronically transferring data remain. One such problem is that it is oftentimes very easy for a user to accidentally transfer data from one computer to another. Such accidental transfers can have significant negative consequences, as they can result in confidential information being unintentionally transferred to computers where the information should not be available.